This invention relates to golf apparel and, more particularly, to a combination golf glove and protective shield which is designed to keep the glove and the golfer's non-gloved hand dry when the golfer is playing in the rain.
A golf glove is often worn by a golfer in order to enable the golfer to exert a better grip of the upper handle of a golf club. In golf, only one hand is typically gloved and the other hand is bare (ungloved) even though both hands are interlocked about the golf club shaft in connection with the execution of a swing or stroke of the club. Golf gloves are designed to provide a skin-tight fit. Thus, better gloves usually have a longitudinal slit which cuts across the wrist band of the glove to respectively facilitate the ready placement and removal of the glove onto and from the hand. Various types of closure means have been used to close the slit when the glove is worn by a golfer. It is quite important that the golfer's grip be uniformly applied to the handle and maintained throughout the course of the golfer's backswing and follow-through as deviations in the force applied to the handle or physical contact between the glove or the ungloved hand and the handle will result in hooking or slicing of the ball. Many golfers avidly play despite inclement weather conditions and, in particular, golfers will often begin or continue a game of golf while it is raining. Under such conditions, the golfer's glove, the ungloved hand and the handle of the club become wet. This has a number of undesirable effects. The lubricant effect of a film of water between the glove or ungloved hand and the club's handle, for instance, interferes with the maintenance of a firm grip and may cause movement of the club relative to the hands thereby destroying the effectiveness of the swing. Further, the golfer may tend to over compensate for the wet lubricating effect by more strenuously gripping the handle. However, it is more difficult for the golfer to cnsistently gauge the extra force which he must exert, particularly throughout 18-hole game, since it is above and beyond the usual, and presumably more comfortable force which the golfer typically applies under sunny weather conditions. The application of extraordinary force, in addition, tends to more readily fatigue the player and strain or cramp the players critical arm muscles.
The invention is designed to provide a means for avoiding the conditions which detrimentally effect golfing in the rain. The invention is described in relation to golf, but may also be used for other sports, such as baseball. Thus, the invention may be used in gripping a baseball bat.